


Golden Gavel

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Trial" challenge. Mock Trial was where the attractive people were, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Gavel

“What’s this?” Mike asked as he picked up a small trinket from her shelf.

“The Golden Gavel Award. I was president of mock trial in high school. VP in college.”

“Wow. I was in mock trial, too. Just not a big shot. ”

“I think they voted for me because they thought I was hot.”

“I would have voted for you for that reason, too.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“And because you’re a brilliant lawyer.” He traced the contours of the gravel with his finger. “I like your gavel.”

She smiled before giving him a kiss. “It’s not as good as yours.”


End file.
